


七步之遥（第一卷·11）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun





	七步之遥（第一卷·11）

——二丕：该配合你演出的我视而不见——

众人都吃了一惊，一时间竟鸦雀无声。

谁也没想到曹植会出现在这里。

还是曹丕先反应过来，站起身理好衣襟，冷静地对众人道：“我与四弟有些话要说，烦请诸位回避。”

众人眼见曹植是来找茬的，这气氛又剑拔弩张，此时真是如坐针毡，听到曹丕的话如大赦令一般，恨不得拔腿就跑。

宾客们一时间散去，却还有两个人丝毫未动。

吴质神色仍旧淡雅，眉目却有几分好奇和戏谑，似是等着看戏。那青衫男子站在一旁，低着头系好自己的衣带。

“季重，你先回府，我稍后便回去。”

吴质听了这话，唇边抿出一点笑意，但也没有违了曹丕的意思。他点头应允，走出了屋子。

“吟风，你也走吧。”

吟风点了下头，便低眉顺目地从曹植身边过去。

“站住。”

一抹鹅黄挡在了他面前。

吟风紧紧低着头，风月场中见识得多了，他也知道有些客人惹不得，自己本就是下九流，少不得多忍让些。

“抬头我看看。”

吟风小心地抬头，正对上曹植通红的双眼。吟风见这小公子朝他冷冷笑着，眉目间却是隐隐怒气，心下便一紧。他还没反应过来，颊上便挨了一记响亮的耳光，火辣辣的疼。

“四弟！”曹丕呵斥道。

小孩平素心善面软的，常常和下人们玩成一片，今日怎么就动起手来？倘若传了出去，又让我曹家颜面何存？当着众人的面还没大没小，也太不分轻重了些！

曹植转过头看他，眼角带着抹挑衅，冷笑道：“怎么？二哥心疼了？”他见曹丕冷漠不语，心里便冷了大半，索性扬起手欲要再打，却不料被曹丕一把攥住手腕。

“你今天在这儿发什么疯？！跟我回家！”他此时听见曹植这样说自己，心下也有些恼怒，手上便失了力道，紧紧掐着那雪白的腕子就往外拉。

“曹丕你放开我！”曹植奋力挣扎，竟一下子挣脱了。他踉跄了几步，才算站稳了。

这时吟风已经悄悄退了出去，屋子里只有他们二人。

曹丕面色阴沉，眉宇间隐隐怒气，冷眼觑着曹植。

曹植的泪顺着脸颊流下来，他也不管，眼睛红红的瞪着曹丕。头发在刚才的拉扯中已散了大半，衣服也乱做一团，此时狼狈至极。

“平日都是让我给你宠惯了，你才这么无法无天！”

曹植听了这话，心好像被狠狠揪住，疼得发抖。

原来，我在你眼里，从来都是骄横任性、不识轻重，对吗？

你对我的那些示好，都是兄长的宠溺，对吗？

你从来就没有真的在乎过我，对吗？！

“你……你为什么要来这种地方？”千万心思，到口来，却只能颤抖着问出这一句话。

“我？”曹丕一蹙眉头，神色似是嗤笑，“我来这里玩乐，不行吗？我倒想问问你——又怎么会来这种地方？”

曹植张了张口，想要反驳什么，却发现自己什么谎言也编造不出。他只觉得心口难受，满腹的委屈和愤懑曹丕竟一点不知，还这般冷漠地对他。那泪水晶莹剔透，如断了线的珠子般从他脸上滚落下来。

“既然你想在这里玩，我可以帮你瞒着爹。”曹丕云淡风轻的从他身边走过，“付钱了吗？付了的话我就先回去了。四弟好好玩，二哥就不陪你了。”

就在曹丕的一只脚已经踏出门的时候，身后传来痛哭声，那哭声中夹杂着零零碎碎的一句话。

声音不大，他却恰好可以听到。

“那你……为什么要吻我？”

晴天炸雷。

刹那间所有的伪装和面具裂得粉碎，恍若一道闪电劈过，那心中的巍峨宫厦轰然崩塌，他的脚步踉跄了一下。

原来，你都是知道的？

你是在生气我来找吟风寻欢作乐？

你可知，我是把他当做了你啊。

阿植，你不会……真的喜欢我吧？

我也喜欢你啊，阿植。

可是，我是曹家的嫡长子，你是曹家的次子。

我是你的……兄长。

即便心中早已山崩地裂，曹丕硬生生压住自己颤抖的声线，连头也没有回，冷冷的丢下一句：“你在说什么梦话？”——就已用尽他所有的力气。

只是，耳边再也抹不去那低声的啜泣。

曹丕神思恍惚的从屋子里出来，并没看到站在窗边的吴质。

吴质知他喜怒不形于色，这是头一次见他脸色苍白，脚步踉跄，眼神呆滞而空洞。

就因为那曹四公子？

“子桓。”吴质轻轻叫住了他。

曹丕的步子一顿，转头对上吴质柔和的目光，那墨色眸子才渐渐聚焦。吴质看他都走得有些不稳，便上前去扶着他。

“季重……你——都听到了？”

吴质并没回答，只低下头，抿嘴笑了一下。

“我自知我心里有见不得人的龌龊念头，可我没想到阿植他也……”

“子桓。”吴质少见的打断了他的话，他抬头看着那双迷茫的深邃眼眸，神色却有几分深长的意味，“你别忘了，你是曹家的嫡长子。”

曹丕一愣，只觉得倒映在自己眼里的柔色眸子中，似有一支无形的利剑，狠狠地扎进自己心口。

那一瞬间，曹丕面前还是那柔弱的眉目，温雅的笑容。

而他却感觉到一丝陌生的气息从这人身上弥漫开来，似乎眼前这人他从未相识。

危险而又阴毒。

但很快，那股气息便倏忽消失得一干二净，吴质扶着他，仍是笑得温润如玉：“公子，天快亮了，我们回府吧。”

他明白他的意思了。

曹丕整好衣衫，他从夜色中走出来的时候，脸上已恢复了平常的冷峻尊贵。车上的灯笼里亮着柔和的烛光，静静的洒在他脸上，淡约朦胧却掩不住那神情的冷漠和坚毅。

我是相府大公子。

我是曹家的嫡长子。

我也是四弟的兄长。

仅此而已。  
  



End file.
